Improved vaccines against influenza would enhance our ability to decrease the deleterious effects of epidemics. This study aims to develop genetic vaccination strategies against influenza. DNA and adenoviral vaccines have been developed against different strains of influenza, including recently identified pandemic H1N1, H5N1 avian flu and seasonal flu. In addition, studies are ongoing to identify and optimize conserved regions of influenza in order to develop a vaccine that provides more universal protection. Testing has been conducted to evaluate candidates, as well as adjuvants to boost immune response, and determine the optimal strategies for immunization. Several candidates showed promising results and testing is continuing, using DNA and DNA prime with inactivated vaccine boost.